And Mother Will Always Care
by ambudaff
Summary: [Arsip Lama]Bagaimana Lily melindungi Harry pada serangan Voldemort itu


**AND MOTHER WILL ALWAYS CARE**

by: ambudaff

**7 Desember 1979**

James memandangi secarik perkamen yang diberikan Lily padanya setengah tidak percaya, "P..Pos-Positif ? Kamu positif ? Lily .. apakah .. apakah ini artinya .."

Lily tersenyum menggoda, "Yes, _Daddy_, you're a dad to be, now .."

Detik berikutnya Lily tenggelam dalam pelukan James yang berteriak-teriak "AKU AKAN JADI AYAH .. !! AKU AKAN JADI AYAH .. !!" dan melonjak-lonjak berputar-putar, membuat orang-orang di sekitar memandang keheranan, tapi sesaat kemudian mereka memaklumi dan tersenyum simpul sendiri.

Soalnya mereka saat itu berada di depan BAGIAN KEBIDANAN DAN KANDUNGAN RS ST MUNGO, begitu yang terbaca di pintu dekat mereka berdiri.

"James," Lily mengingatkan, "James, apa yang kau lakukan .., lihat orang-orang memandangi kita ..,"

"Peduli amat, mereka pasti maklum," James lalu berkata-kata sendiri dengan kecepatan tinggi, "hmm, coba lihat, apa yang mesti aku lakukan, hmm, kamar di atas itu bisa untuk kamar bayi, ventilasinya cukup baik, hmm tapi aku harus memberitahu semua, Sirius, Remus, Peter, siapa lagi ya, oh ya Hagrid, ia pasti senang dapat kabar baik ini, apa lagi ya, hmm pagar rumah kita harus diganti, ujung-ujungnya tajam berbahaya kalau ia ingin berlari-larian di taman, hmm …"

"James ..,"

"Lily tidak boleh naik-naik tangga lagi, angkat-angkat yang berat-berat, lalu ..,"

"JAMES !!"

"Oh, eh, apa, sayang ?" Lily menahan tawa melihat suaminya gelagapan tak tentu arah.

"James, kau tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan pertama-tama ?"

"Oh, hmm, ya, dari yang kukatakan tadi, mana ya yang pertama harus dilakukan ?"

"Salah semuanya,"

"Oh ?"

"Yang pertama kita lakukan adalah pulang, honey. Aku sudah kedinginan nih," Lily merapatkan mantelnya.

Saat itu memang sudah musim dingin. Awal Desember, meski salju belum jatuh, namun cuaca sudah amat menusuk tulang.

"OK, baik, aduh, kenapa aku bisa sampai begini tolol,"

Lily tertawa lagi, "kata medi-witch nya tadi, itu sindrom calon-ayah yang sudah umum terjadi,"

James menggandeng tangan istrinya, "apa lagi kata medi-witch itu tadi ? Kau tidak bilang sih mau ke sini, jadi aku cuma bisa menjemput,"

Lily nyengir, "habis aku belum yakin, jadi takut kau kecewa," mereka kemudian berDisapparate dari St Mungo dan berApparate di Godric's Hollow, depan sebuah rumah mungil yang asri.

"Ya, terus dia bilang apa ?" James mendesak, membukakan mantel istrinya sebelum membuka mantelnya sendiri dan menggantungnya di lemari mantel.

"Yah, katanya aku sehat, janinku juga sehat,"

"Janin kita," James menekankan.

"Yes, daddy," Lily menggodanya lagi, "trus aku tidak boleh merokok, minum alkohol,"

"Ya, tapi kamu kan memang tidak pernah merokok dan minum alkohol,"

"Aku juga bilang begitu padanya, dan ia tampak senang," Lily kini sudah berada di dapur, dan pisaunya sudah beraksi memotong-motong sesuatu, "aku harus banyak minum air putih, makan buah, sayur, minum susu,"

"Nah, lho, sekarang kau mesti memaksa diri minum susu," James masuk dapur, "kau jangan terlalu berat bekerja, ya, sini aku bantu,"

"James, jangan .. kau tahu sendiri jadi apa nanti masakanku kalau kau bantu .. ,"

Sambil nyengir James mundur ke ruang makan, --meja makan tepatnya-- soalnya ruangannya masih disitu-situ juga, "iya deh, aku siapkan piring saja ya ? Dan nanti aku yang cuci piring, tak boleh membantah, titik,"

Saat James telah membelakanginya, Lily berbisik lirih "bukannya memang tiap malam giliranmu cuci piring ?" sahutnya, tapi matanya berbinar bahagia.

* * *

James masih memainkan sendoknya, "Kalau laki-laki namanya siapa ya ? Hmm, mungkin Henry, aku suka nama itu, tidak - tidak, Harry saja. Harry James Potter,"

"James !!"

"Mm, apa sayang ?"

"Makan malammu, keburu dingin,"

"Eh, oh, ya .." James menyendok _stew_-nya, campuran daging, kentang dan sayuran dalam satu masakan direbus bersama. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah bicara sendiri lagi.

"Mm, kalau perempuan ? Elizabeth, cantik juga, dan bisa dipanggil Lily seperti ibunya. Lily junior. Atau Beth,"

"Jameeees,"

"Ya, sayang, aku habiskan .. Tapi tidakkah kau mau memikirkan nama untuk anak kita ?" James berdalih.

"James, itu masih lama. Kata medi-witchnya tadi, usianya baru empat minggu,"

"Mm, kapan perkiraan lahirnya ?"

"Akhir Juli atau awal Agustus, katanya,"

James memandangi istrinya dari seberang meja, kemudian tangannya terulur menggenggam tangan istrinya, "sayang, maafkan kalau aku bereaksi berlebihan ya ? Soalnya aku senaaaang sekali,"

Lily tersenyum, "aku maafkan. Dan aku ingin kau habiskan dulu makan malammu,"

James membalas senyumnya, kemudian mereka berdua menghabiskan makan, dalam hening kini. Tapi tidak lama. Saat mencuci piring, James mulai berkicau lagi, "Aku mesti kirim Flying Tiger, burung hantu kita, pada siapa dulu ya ? Aku ingin kasih tahu Sirius, Remus, Peter, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall pasti juga senang, lalu .. Madam Pomfrey .."

"James, kalau begitu banyak orang yang ingin kau kabari, kenapa kirim burung hantu ? Pasang saja iklan di Daily Prophet," Lily tadinya hanya bercanda, tetapi kaget sendiri karena James langsung berteriak,

"Ya !! Great Idea !! Kenapa tidak pasang iklan saja ?"

"James, aku kan cuma bercanda .. masa' sih untuk hal seperti ini kau mau pasang iklan di Prophet ?"

James mendatangi istrinya dengan tangan yang masih basah, "Sorry, honey. Aku overreacting lagi ya ?"

Tapi detik berikutnya ia sudah menulisi berlembar-lembar perkamen, mengabari semua nama yang tadi disebutnya.

**Awal Maret 1980**

"James .." Lily berkata lirih, hati-hati membangunkan suaminya yang nampak masih nyenyak.

"Ohm .. ada apa honey ?"

"Kau mau tahu sesuatu ?"

"Apa ? Eh, jam berapa sekarang ?"

"Jam enam pagi. Masih kepagian untuk bangun memang, tapi coba kau rasakan ini," Lily menarik tangan suaminya, meletakkannya di atas perutnya yang sekarang sudah agak kelihatan membuncit.

"Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa," James masih menguap.

"Coba lagi, konsentrasi,"

Dan kantuk James hilang seketika !! Ada yang berdenyut-denyut di perut istrinya !!

"Inikah Harry, sayang ? Dia hidup ! Dia benar-benar hidup ?!"

"Tentu saja, sekarang usianya sudah enambelas minggu. Medi-witch itu bilang, usia enam belas minggu jantungnya akan mulai berdenyut," Lily tersenyum, matanya berbinar melihat antusiasme suaminya, "dan, eh ! Katamu Harry ? Memangnya kau yakin dia laki-laki ?"

"Yakin. Aku berani taruhan,"

"Terserah apa katamu-lah," Lily sudah hapal kebiasaan suaminya yang keras kepala itu, kalau sudah yakin akan sesuatu, jangan tanya lagi ..

"Kapan kau mengunjungi medi-witch itu lagi ?"

"Minggu depan,"

"Lama amat ? Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu atau pada Harry ?"

"James, bayi kita sehat-sehat saja. Kata medi-witch nya, jadwal periksa sebulan sekali hingga kehamilanku tujuh bulan, lalu menjadi dua minggu sekali hingga usia kehamilan sembilan bulan. Sesudah itu baru seminggu sekali, hingga lahir,"

"OK, OK, nanti kalau hari periksa, ingatkan aku ya ? Aku antar,"

Lily tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sudah empat bulan kandungannya, tapi antusiasme suaminya masih saja belum pudar. Setiap hari malah bertambah. Kadang ia pulang cepat hanya untuk menanyakan apakah ia dan Harry baik-baik saja. Harry ! Yakin benar dia bahwa bayi mereka laki-laki. Dan itu sudah diungkapkannya pada semua orang, paling tidak pada Sirius, Remus, dan Peter.

**31 Juli 1980**

**07.00 pagi**

"James," Lily membangunkan suaminya.

"Hmm," sesaat ia masih di alam mimpi, tetapi kemudian laki-laki itu tersentak ,"Lily, sudah terasa mulas ? Berapa menit sekali ? Ayo kita berangkat sekarang !"

Lily tertawa kecil, tetapi kemudian ia memegangi perutnya, guncangan akibat tawa barusan merangsang lagi rasa mulasnya.

"Masih setengah jam sekali, tenang saja. Aku ingin siap-siap dulu, mandi, sarapan .. Melahirkan kan butuh banyak energi, kata medi-witch juga.."

"OK, aku mandi dulu," James sudah mulai grasa-grusu lagi. Heran ia melihat istrinya masih bisa tenang menyiapkan sarapan, dan makan dengan tempo biasa, padahal pasti perutnya sudah melilit.

"James, aku tidak apa-apa. Kalau sedang tidak mulas, aku merasa biasa-biasa saja," Lily baru akan membawa tas pakaiannya, ketika tangan James menyambar merebutnya, "Jangan bawa yang berat-berat. Aku bawakan,"

"Baik, Yang Mulia .." Lily sudah akan mencandainya lagi ketika mulasnya terasa lagi, dan ia cuma bisa nyengir.

**12.00 siang**

"Kenapa belum lahir juga ?" James mondar-mandir di luar kamar istrinya. Sedari tadi ia keluar masuk dengan gugup, dan medi-witch nya hanya mengatakan 'sebentar lagi', 'baru bukaan lima' dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya.

"Mr Potter ?" medi-witch tadi keluar.

"Ya ? Bagaimana ?" tanyanya harap-harap cemas.

"Bayi anda berada dalam posisi sungsang, sebab terlilit tali ari-ari. Karenanya baru terdeteksi sungsang sekarang, menjelang kelahiran. Masih ada kemungkinan melahirkan normal, tetapi jika .. hanya jika, Mr Potter, hanya jaga-jaga, jika diperlukan tindakan pembedahan, apakah anda menyetujuinya ?"

"Apapun, yang terbaik bagi mereka," James mulai gelisah.

"Kalau begitu anda harus menandatangani formulir ini," medi-witch itu menyodorkan Surat Pernyataan Persetujuan Tindakan Pembedahan. James yang tidak sabar lagi, segera saja menandatanganinya.

"Madam !" tiba-tiba seorang nurse-witch muncul dari pintu, "desakannya sudah sangat kuat. Bisa lahir sekarang juga,"

"Oh, syukurlah," medi-witch itu bergegas berbalik masuk lagi ke kamar. James mulai lagi mondar-mandir, bolak-balik, duduk-berdiri, hingga …

"OOEEK .. OOEEKK.."

"Mr Potter," medi-witch tadi keluar lagi, kali ini berseri-seri, "laki-laki, 4,3 kg, 56 cm,"

"Wow .. Harry," James tak sabar hendak menerobos masuk, "bolehkah ?" tanyanya sejenak terhenti di pintu.

"Tentu saja," medi-witch setengah baya itu tersenyum menyaksikan pemandangan yang entah sudah berapa ribu kali ia lihat.

"Lily, bagaimana perasaanmu ?" tanyanya memandangi wanita yang sekarang jadi pucat dan basah kuyup oleh keringat --tapi dalam penglihatannya jadi cantik luar biasa itu--

"Lelah," senyumnya tipis, "tapi luarbiasa,"

"Ini putra anda, Sir," seorang nurse-witch menyodorkan bayi yang telah terbungkus rapi, kulitnya kemerahan, tapi matanya telah terbuka, melirik ke sana kemari, "jangan lama-lama, ia harus segera diberikan pada ibunya, mencoba mengisap ASI-nya dalam 30 menit pertama sejak kelahirannya," kuliah nurse-witch tadi.

"Baik, ma'am," James dengan canggung mencoba menggendong makhluk kecil yang nampaknya rapuh itu, "Selamat datang di dunia, Harry James Potter," lalu ia memandangi istrinya, "terimakasih sayang," mengecup keningnya, "dan .." matanya berkilat nakal, "kalau aku bertaruh, aku pasti menang. Laki-laki kan ?"

Lily tersenyum, "makanya aku tidak mau pasang taruhan juga .."

James memberikan Harry pada Lily, memperhatikan ketika mulut kecil itu mencoba menghisap.

"Ajaib," seru Lily tertahan, "tadi aku merasa belum bisa memberikan ASI, sekarang kok keluar dengan sendirinya ?"

Medi-witch yang tadi mendatangi mereka lagi, "Kalau kau merasa ingin menyusui, maka ASI-mu pasti keluar. Tapi kalau kau punya perasaan tak ingin, takut payudaramu jadi jelek-lah atau apalah, meski ada ASI-mu perlahan ia akan kering. Menyusui itu masalah psikologis, anakku, maka tanamkan dalam hatimu 'aku pasti bisa' maka kau pasti bisa,"

Ia tersenyum pada mereka berdua, "selamat pada kalian berdua, dia tampan sekali," tangannya terulur hendak membetulkan posisi menyusui Harry ketika tiba-tiba ia terperanjat seperti tersengat listrik Muggle.

"Ada apa Ma'am ?"

Medi-witch itu terdiam, matanya membelalak, suaranya seperti berubah ketika ia berkata, "anak ini akan jadi orang besar. Semua orang akan mengenalnya. Banyak hal hebat yang akan dilakukannya. Tetapi .. tetapi .. ia akan tumbuh sendirian, tanpa orangtuanya,"

James dan Lily menjadi tegang. Tak ada satu patah katapun yang bisa keluar dari keduanya.

Mendadak medi-witch tadi normal kembali, "hu-uh .. apa yang barusan aku katakan ?" mengusap keringatnya, sempoyongan ia berlalu.

Seorang nurse-witch yang tadi menyaksikan dengan lirih berkata, "ia jarang seperti itu, tetapi kalau sampai ia trans seperti tadi .. biasanya memang akan terjadi ..,"

James memandang Lily dengan ngeri.

Namun suasana itu cair ketika segerombolan orang ribut memasuki kamar, "James, kata mereka Harry sudah lahir, benarkan Harry, atau Elizabeth ?" Sirius bertanya dengan suara keras diiringi Remus dan Peter yang tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya nyengir.

"Harry, tentu saja," James mencoba berlaku biasa. Ia tidak akan menceritakan hal barusan pada sahabat-sahabatnya, setidaknya tidak sekarang.

"Gentlemen, mohon maaf, ibu baru ini akan dipindah ke kamar sekarang," nurse-witch tadi menyela, "dan kalau bisa ia ditinggal dengan bayinya, agar mereka berdua bisa beristirahat. Anda semua bisa menunggu di ruang tunggu,"

Gerombolan itu keluar lagi, setelah James memberi isyarat akan menyusul. Ia ikut memindahkan Lily dan Harry ke kamar perawatan. Setelah semua beres, Harry kecil tertidur lelap, Lily pun kelihatan akan terlelap, James mencium kening istrinya, dan perlahan mengendap keluar kamar, menuju ruang tunggu.

**16.00**

"Benarkah itu ?" James mengerutkan keningnya.

"Seratus persen. Dumbledore yang mengatakan," Sirius menegaskan, "Sebenarnya kami tidak mau memberitahumu dalam keadaan begini. Saatnya tidak tepat. Tapi, kalau tidak sekarang .. Dumbledore bilang makin cepat kalian diberitahu, makin baik,"

James tercenung. Sirius baru saja memberitahunya, kalau ia dan Lily masuk dalam urutan teratas daftar orang yang dikejar Voldemort.

"Dumbledore tadinya akan memanggil kalian untuk merencanakan cara menghadapinya. Tetapi .. dalam situasi begini, mungkin beliau sendiri yang akan datang," Remus menambahkan.

James masih terdiam. Sahabat-sahabatnya maklum, ia baru saja mempunyai anak. Sekarang ia mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia dan istrinya dalam bahaya, berarti anak yang baru lahir itupun .. Ayah mana yang tidak akan cemas mengetahui anaknya turut berada dalam bahaya bersamanya.

"Mr Potter," suara nurse-witch tadi memecah keheningan, "ada banyak karangan bunga dan bingkisan untuk anda dan keluarga, anda ingin ditaruh di kamar, atau di sini saja ?"

"Eh, di sini saja dulu," James tidak ingin mengganggu istirahat istrinya, dengan apapun juga. Tidak, sebab nanti ia akan terpaksa menyampaikan kabar buruk ini .. Ia mengamati satu persatu karangan bunga, bingkisan coklat, permen, perlengkapan bayi ajaib seperti diaper yang bisa menjerit kalau kebasahan, selimut yang akan membuka sendiri kalau cuaca panas, ..

"Begitu cepat mereka tahu ?" James takjub mengumpulkan semua kartu-kartu ucapan yang menyertai, "Hagrid, McGonagall, Pomfrey, .." ia membaca semuanya sekilas.

"Kalau mereka bisa tahu secepat ini, kemungkinan Voldemort juga tahu," James mengambil kesimpulan, mengabaikan Peter yang bergidik. Ia satu-satunya di ruangan itu yang tidak berani menyebut nama Voldemort.

"James ..," Remus mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya, "kita semua berusaha menghadapinya. Apapun resikonya,"

"Ya, .. tapi Harry .."

"Kita akan melindunginya, James," Sirius berkata mantap.

James berusaha menenangkan hatinya sendiri. Tidak, ia bukan penakut. Tetapi melawan Voldemort sendirian, dengan melawan Voldemort sambil mencemaskan Harry, adalah hal yang berbeda ..

"Sirius, .." James memandang lekat sahabatnya satu ini, "maukah kau menjadi ayah walinya ?"

Sirius tersenyum lebar, "dengan senang hati,"

Remus dan Peter menepuk bahu Sirius bersamaan, "hebat, kita punya dua ayah sekaligus sekarang .."

**2 Agustus 1980**

Godric's Hollow,

Mereka bertiga telah kembali ke rumah sekarang, ayah baru, ibu baru, dan bayi baru .. Lily telah diberitahu tentang Voldemort, perlahan-lahan oleh James. Mereka belum memberitahu sahabat-sahabat mereka tentang ramalan medi-witch itu. Mungkin tidak akan ..

Remus, Sirius, dan Peter, sedang mengunjungi mereka lagi kini.

"Lily, bagaimana Harry, senang tidak dengan rumahnya ini ?" Sirius memandang wajah mungil yang kini terlelap setelah dijemur di bawah matahari pagi --barang langka di Inggris--.

"Kukira, ya. Dia sama sekali tidak rewel. Dia jarang menangis, dan kalaupun menangis, akan cepat diam bila merasa sudah diperhatikan," hati-hati Lily menaruhnya di dalam buaian, menggoyangnya perlahan.

"Syukurlah,"

"Bagaimana, sudah ada kabar baru ?" James keluar kamar, nampak baru mandi, segar dan wangi.

"Dumbledore sedang mengatur perlindungan untuk kalian. Voldemort tidak akan bisa menemukan, bagaimanapun kerasnya ia berusaha,"

"Tapi Harry masih begitu kecil, ia tidak akan sanggup diajak berpindah-pindah," kilah Lily.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian pindah ? Tidak begitu cara kerjanya. Remus, kau saja yang menerangkan, aku tidak begitu paham,"

"Mantra Fidelius, James. Serangkaian mantra yang rumit, dan seseorang akan ditunjuk menjadi Penjaga Rahasia. Hanya dia yang tahu di mana kalian berada. Dan bila ia tutup mulut, bahkan bila Voldemort menempelkan hidungnya di jendela ruangan inipun ia tidak akan bisa menemukan kalian," Remus mencoba menerangkan.

"Tetapi Mantra ini baru dalam tahap eksperimen. Masih tahap pengembangan. Dumbledore berjanji akan segera memberi kabar bila ini telah selesai. Sementara ini kami semua akan terus waspada, berpatroli," Remus melanjutkan.

"Kalian tetap saja beraktivitas seperti biasa, agar tidak ada yang curiga kalau kalian telah mengetahui jadi sasaran Voldemort. Ya, terutama agar penduduk desa ini tidak panik," sambung Sirius.

"Kenapa begitu ?" Peter bingung.

"Ya, siapa yang tidak akan panik, coba, kalau tahu di desanya ada orang yang dicari-cari penyihir terkejam sedunia,"

Peter mengangguk-angguk seolah baru mengerti.

"Yah, sudahlah, sekarang kita berangkat kerja,"

"Hei, kalian tidak akan sarapan dulu ?"

"Dibungkus saja Li, nanti dimakan di jalan,"

Sambil menggeleng-geleng Lily mengemaskan sarapan bagi mereka berempat.

**31 Juli 1981**

"Ayo tiuuup.. tiuuup terus, terus ..nah .."

Sorak sorai terdengar ramai di sebuah rumah mungil di Godric's Hollow.

Seorang anak kecil berumur satu tahun berdiri menghadapi sebuah kue tart yang lilinnya baru saja ditiup, masih mengepulkan asap. Penasaran ia menjulurkan tangannya dan mencolek krim kembang di atas kue itu dan menjilatinya. Segera saja wajahnya dipenuhi krim. Semua orang menertawakannya. Bocah itu celingukan keheranan mengapa semua orang menertawakannya. Wajahnya yang polos karuan saja membuat orang tertawa semakin keras. Akhirnya ia ikut juga tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

Dia satu-satunya di ruangan itu yang tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Sebab setelah pesta usai, dia tertidur kelelahan, orang-orang dewasa yang tadi mengelilinginya mendadak jadi pasang wajah serius.

"Tak terasa Harry setahun kini," James entah mengeluh entah takjub.

"Yah, waktu memang berjalan begitu cepat," Lily menimpali, membawa senampan teh untuk mereka semua.

"Dumbledore memanggil kita semua besok," Sirius langsung pada pokok persoalan, "katanya mantra itu akhirnya siap juga. Tapi kita perlu penjelasan dia, agar tidak ada kesalahan penerapannya. Salah sedikit bisa fatal akibatnya,"

Yang lain mengangguk dalam diam. Mereka sudah saling mengerti.

"Aku dengar kini Voldemort agak mengendur kegiatannya," James membuka percakapan lagi.

"Memang. Entah kenapa. Tetapi kita tetap harus waspada, kan ?" Peter menimpali takut-takut seperti biasa kalau berbicara.

"Yang aku tahu, Snape menyeberang ke pihak kita. Dia datang pada Dumbledore beberapa waktu lalu, dan Dumbledore memberinya kesempatan kedua," Remus menginformasikan, "mungkin itu yang menyebabkan Voldemort agak mengendurkan aktivitasnya,"

"Apa kau pikir Snape cukup signifikan untuk kegiatan Voldemort ?" Sirius meragukan.

"Entahlah. Kubilang juga mungkin," Remus ragu.

"Kita tanya saja Dumbledore besok," James memutuskan.

"Balik lagi ke mantra tadi, ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi Penjaga Rahasia ?"

"Kau," sahut James pendek.

"Aku ?" Sirius tak percaya.

"Yang jelas bukan aku," sahut Peter, "aku akan ketakutan setengah mati kalau ada yang mencoba mengancamku. Paling-paling setengah menit saja aku sudah membuka rahasia..,"

"Yang paling aman sebenarnya mempercayakan rahasia pada manusia serigala," Sirius terkekeh, "siapa yang akan berani mengorek darinya ? Becanda .. becanda .."

Remus cuma nyengir, tapi dia tahu Sirius tak akan pernah menyakiti hatinya.

"Yah," Lily turut buka suara, "setidaknya dengan mantra ini kami semua masih ada harapan. Terutama Harry,"

"Kenapa dengan Harry, Lily ? kau tahu kami semua akan melindunginya," Sirius mewakili semua bertanya.

Lily memandang James sebelum ia mulai menceritakan tentang ramalan medi-witch saat Harry baru lahir, setahun lalu.

"Kau percaya ?" Sirius setengah tak yakin. Pelajaran Ramalan bukanlah favorit mereka saat di Hogwarts dulu.

"Aku tak tahu, Sirius. Tapi nurse-witch yang ada di sana bilang kalau kata-katanya saat trans sering menjadi kenyataan. Dan lagi," James menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, "tepat sesudahnya kalian datang membawa kabar Voldemort mencari-cari kami. Apakah ini suatu kebetulan ?"

"James, kau tidak akan mencoba bilang pada kami bahwa kau sekarang percaya ramalan, kan ?" Remus juga kelihatan tak percaya, "selama ini kau selalu rasional,"

"Aku tak tahu," James kelihatan ragu, "selama ini kami baik-baik saja kan ?"

Lily menimpali, "Kalau ada apa-apa dengan kami, kalau ramalan itu terbukti benar, kalau Harry terpaksa besar tanpa kami, maukah kalian merawatnya ? Maksudku, jangan sampai ia masuk panti asuhan, dan menjadi liar tanpa bimbingan. Maukah kalian ? Janji ya ?"

Sirius, Remus, dan Peter, diam tak bisa menemukan kata.

"Kalian tahu benar kapan dia mulai duduk, merangkak, berjalan, kapan gigi pertamanya tumbuh, kata apa yang pertama diucapkannya. Kalian hafal apa makanan kesukaannya, kalian tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya tertawa di kala ia sedang menangis. Apakah kalian akan tega membiarkannya diurus orang yang tidak memperhatikannya ?" Lily nampak seperti mau menangis.

"Lil, dear," Sirius mencoba bicara, namun suaranya mendadak parau, matanya menatap berganti-ganti antara Lily dan James, "apakah ini pertanda kalian akan menyerah ? Kalian sudah mengira akan kalah, bahkan sebelum bertanding ? Kalian sudah meramalkan kematian kalian sendiri bila bertemu Setan Voldemort terkutuk itu ?" mata Sirius berkaca-kaca, hal yang langka terjadi, "kalian seperti sudah mempersiapkan lubang kubur sendiri. Apakah itu Lily dan James yang aku kenal ?"

"Sirius," James memotong sebelum Sirius benar-benar meledak emosinya, "kami tidak menyerah. Justru kami melihat dengan rasional. Ada dua kemungkinan dalam melawan Voldemort ini, dia atau kami yang mati. Kalau dia yang mati, itu harapan kita semua. Tetapi, jika sebaliknya ..," suara James melirih, "kami ingin agar semua telah disiapkan. Jangan sampai Harry tersia-sia, hanya karena kita kelewat yakin ..,"

"Aku mengerti," kali ini Remus yang membuka suara, "kalau begitu siapkan juga rencana B,"

"Rencana B?"

"Rencana cadangan untuk Harry, jika kita semua tidak dapat melewati ini,"

Hening sejenak, kemudian ..

"Dumbledore," ujarJames lirih, "aku akan minta padanya besok saat kita bertemu. Ia pasti tahu apa yang terbaik bagi Harry, jika seandainya kita semua tidak selamat,"

Mereka semua terdiam. Agak lama kini. Sebelum akhirnya Sirius, Remus, dan Peter pamit. Mereka berjanji akan bertemu besok untuk bersama-sama ke Hogwarts.

**21 Oktober 1981**

Godric's Hollow.

Beberapa bulan setelah pertemuan dengan Dumbledore. Mantra Fidelius akhirnya dirapalkan. Prosesi yang sangat rumit, bahkan Dumbledore sendiri berkeringat merapalkannya. Penjaga Rahasia yang dipilih, benar-benar dirahasiakan, bahkan sahabat akrabnya sendiri tak mengetahuinya.

Malam itu, di kamar Harry, James dan Lily sedang memandangi buah hati mereka yang sedang lelap. Sinar bulan samar menerangi wajahnya dari sela jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka.

"James, apakah kau yakin ini yang terbaik untuk kita ?"

"Lil, aku percaya padanya. Ia Penjaga Rahasia terbaik yang bisa kita punya,"

"Tapi aku tetap merasa tak enak,"

"Lily, tak ada seorangpun yang akan mengira ia Penjaga Rahasia kita. Orang akan mengejar Sirius bila mencari kita,"

Lily menarik napas panjang. Ia memandangi wajah anaknya lekat-lekat, tak puas-puas, seakan tak ada esok lagi baginya. "Aku tetap punya firasat tak enak, James,"

Suaminya tak menjawab. Hanya melingkarkan tangan pada bahu istrinya. Lily segera tahu, bahwa James merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Sambil menggenggam tangan James, Lily memandang keluar jendela. Pemandangan yang spektakuler ! Banyak sekali bintang jatuh !

"James ! Lihat !"

James memandang ke arah yang sama, lalu menuntun istrinya keluar rumah. Dari situ terlihat jelas.

"Hujan meteor," sahutnya, "_Meteor Shower_. Rasi Orionids," Tangannya menunjuk pada bintang yang cemerlang di bawah rasi yang menjadi pusat hujan meteor itu, "tahukah kau bintang apa itu? Bintang yang paling cemerlang itu ?"

Lily tersenyum, mengerti maksud suaminya, "Bintang Sirius ?"

James mengangguk. "Sirius akan melindungi Harry, Lil. Di masa depan nanti, aku tahu. Sirius akan berbuat apa saja untuk melindunginya. Aku percaya itu,"

Mereka tak berkata-kata lagi, masuk kembali. Sejenak mereka memandangi lagi Harry. Seolah tak ada lagi waktu.

Lily memandangi hujan meteor yang masih berlangsung dari jendela kamar Harry. Dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia memohon, menjerit, _'Biarkan aku melindunginya, seumur hidupnya. Biarkan aku bersamanya, walau jiwa telah terpisah dari ragaku. Anakku, Mum akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tetap melindungimu, kapanpun, apapun yang terjadi, di manapun kau berada,_'

Tak ada yang mengetahui, bahkan Lily tak dapat merasakannya, ketika sebuah bola cahaya biru keperakan terlontar keluar dari dada Lily, langsung menembus tubuh Harry. Bocah itu membuka matanya sejenak, tersenyum pada ibunya, sebelum ia kembali terlelap, sama seperti sebelumnya.

Tetapi ada yang tidak sama seperti sebelumnya. Bola cahaya biru keperakan itu kini telah bersemayam di raganya. Di jiwanya. Selamanya.

Tidak ada juga yang mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi sepuluh hari kemudian.

**S E L E S A I**


End file.
